


Без единого слова заявит о тебе / Make a Statement Without Saying a Word

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cologne, Conversations, Crack, Demonic Possession sort of, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Sam stinks but it's not his fault, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: «Понюхай меня». — «Боже, да ни за что!»«Таймлайн... ну... (автор машет рукой) пусть будет сразу после 04.11. Family Remains/(Фамильные останки.Название взято из рекламного слогана парфюма Exclamation времён 90-х»Из серии «Разговоры / Conversations», часть 16.
Kudos: 1





	Без единого слова заявит о тебе / Make a Statement Without Saying a Word

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make a Statement Without Saying a Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985596) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



— Понюхай меня.

— Боже, да ни за что!

— Понюхай, я серьёзно.

— Чувак, что за _болезненные_ фантазии. Если ты думаешь, что мой нос подойдёт к тебе ближе чем на пять футов, — ты сдурел.

— Дин… Я серьёзно. Тут что-то неестественное.

— Ты когда буррито в последний раз ел?

— Что? Во вторник. Да ладно, я просто хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне, чем я пахну. Мне просто надо знать, не посетила ли меня обонятельная галлюцинация.

— .... Повтори, что ты сказал?

— Да понюхай меня наконец, и всё!

— Ладно. Хорошо, — но если ты пёрнешь, я дам тебе по морде, клянусь.

— Договорились.

— .... Так. Теперь мне даже почти хочется, чтобы ты всё же пёрнул.

— Так чем я пахну?

— Тем самым дешёвым одеколоном, который тогда... господи, он прожёг мне мозг.

— Тогда это когда?

— Ну-у… ты был ещё пацаном, а в школе намечались какие-то танцы. Где ты нашёл флакон этой дешёвки, на знаю, но ты перед танцами практически искупался в этом дерьме. Остаток мы, помнится тем летом использовали на растопку, когда жгли трупы.

— «Мятежный Океанский Мускус».

— Точно, это самое дерьмо. Гниющие цветы и морские водоросли, на которые кто-то помочился. Где ты такое сейчас только отыскал? И зачем вылил на себя, а не просто спалил? 

— Я не лил на себя это. Я просто проснулся утром, и от меня им пахло.

— Тебя во сне в чём-то изваляли?

— Нет. Дин, я уже три раза был в душе. И от меня до сих пор этим несёт. А последний раз я им пользовался в четырнадцать. Что за хрень?

— И впрямь неестественно.

— Думаешь, я просил бы тебя меня обнюхивать, если бы оно не было неестественным?

— Ладно. Так. Бывают призраки запахов?

— Что? Н-нет, кажется. Хотя иногда призраки привязаны к запахом, да.

— Никто там на этих твоих школьных танцах не помер, случаем?

— Только в социальном смысле.

— Чего?

— Нет, Дин, там никто не умер.

— Ладно. О! У меня идея.

— Эй, ты чего _брызгаешься_? Блин!

— Вон, вон! Погляди!

— Что за х?.. Это была святая вода?

— Да посмотри же! От тебя дым пошёл! Ты... ну вроде как одержим каким-то мелким демончиком.

— ...но как? А татуировка?

— Она срабатывает, если демон пытается проникнуть внутрь тебя. А этим, похоже, одержима поверхность твоей кожи.

— Что-о?!

— Ну, я так думаю.

— Как это вообще возможно, Дин?

— Не знаю. Он вселился в твои поры?

— Серьёзно?

— Ну, от святой воды ты задымился, а никаких воплей не было, так что... Да без разницы. Это не менее логично, чем теория о том, что призрак самого вонючего одеколона в мире взялся тебя преследовать.

— Ну ладно. Пусть мои поры одержимы мелким вонючим демоном. И что теперь?

— Исправить легче лёгкого! Жди здесь, ничего не трогай, я пойду освящу воду в ванне.

— Отлично. Просто прелестно.

— Как жалко, что так не исправить внутреннюю одержимость. А то бы мы твою проблему с буррито святой ванной тоже бы вылечили.

— Заткнись уже! И вали освящай ванну с водой.


End file.
